


Precedent

by katemonkey



Category: The Losers (2010)
Genre: Babies, Drabble, F/M, Gen, History, Names
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-01
Updated: 2012-02-01
Packaged: 2017-10-30 11:24:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/331238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katemonkey/pseuds/katemonkey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naming the baby.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Precedent

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Feather (lalaietha)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lalaietha/gifts).



Jolene was named after her momma and her daddy, combining Joseph and Arlene without remembering the Dolly Parton song that had taken over the airwaves five years before.

Linwood was named after his great-grandfather, who had worked at Black Swan Records and recorded Ethel Waters.

They didn’t think of a name before Lin went to Bolivia, and, afterwards, even when Jolene knew she was going to have a son, she didn’t want to think about it.

But when she held her baby for first time, with her husband holding her, she knew his name. “Linwood,” she said. “Linwood Porteous Junior.”

**Author's Note:**

> References:  
> [Jolene](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Jolene_\(song\)) \- the song that pestered Jolene through all of school  
> [Black Swan Records](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Black_Swan_Records) \- Great-Grandpa Linwood's workplace from 1921 - 1923  
> [Ethel Waters](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ethel_Waters) \- Great-Grandpa's favorite musician from that period


End file.
